Laul
"The only one who could've silenced that bell...is you!" "Layton, you'll pay for this!" Laul '(Lawl) is the pairing of '''Hershel Layton '''and '''Paul '('''La/yton, Pa/'ul'). This is an un-canon pairing from the original trilogy. Another name for them is Parshel, or Don Layton. Layton is totally unaware of who 'Don Paolo' is and what his intentions are until Unwound Future. Their real-life pairings are Christathan and Yonoru. Relationship Dynamic Layton and Paul both worked under Dr. Schrader, but Paul knew all too well that, despite being a year ahead of him, Layton would always have a better connection to their teacher. He never truly hated the man until he found out a secret that angered him; his love, Claire, was Layton's girlfriend. He was so mad he ran off and jumped into the nearby pond. From that day on, Layton was his one and only nemisis. In Curious Village, ''Don Paolo (Paul's new identity) disguised himself as Inspector Chelmey. He takes off his outfit while looming around St. Mystere, and even plans a Ferris wheel disaster coming for Layton and Luke. 'Chelmey' is confronted after accuses Layton of murdering Simon. As soon as he called the real Chelmey's wife Amy instead of Amelie, Layton was prepared to confirm his suspicions. Don Paolo takes off his outfit and smashes through the window. Luke asks the professor if he knows Don Paolo, and is told that he is a genius who's only fault of his science work is his personality, which got him out of studying officially in his fields. He returns at the end of the game in attempt to crash down the tower that Layton, Luke and Flora are in. His machine and Layton's glider collide, making Don Paolo drop the bag containing Simon's body and crash. Don Paolo meets up with Layton again. He steals the Elysian Box that Dr. Schrader was researching, and while the trio are in Dropstone, he kidnaps Flora. Layton and Luke don't notice she is stuck in the farm and Don Paolo is in his place. Much later in the town of Folsense, Don Paolo reveals part of his disguise in his speech and is forced to take off his costume. He is then chased by Inspector Chelmey (the real one). Another disguise of Don Paolo's is an old lady, the one he chose when he silenced the bell at the top of Big Ben. He flys off using a propelled parasol, and is followed by Layton and Luke. Despite being no help at all to Layton in the past, Don Paolo turns into a valuable ally in ''Unwound Future. Layton sees through is various disguises and surprsingly asks him to accompany him in his own plan. He turns into the fake Layton; the real one saves all three of them. They escape the Towering Pagoda together, to be awaited by Luke's wishes to know why Don Paolo is with them. Layton explains that Don Paolo is his old school mate Paul. He also says he had no idea of his crush, but, either way, both of them have to own up about Claire. Trivia *They are the same age. Laul Moments ''Curious Village *Paul tried to run over Layton and Luke with a Ferris Wheel. Diabolical Box *Paul unintentionally helped Layton at the hotel. Unwound Future *Paul assists Layton in saving Luke, Flora and Clive from getting kidnapped. *Paul asked Layton why he had to be the decoy who got caught. *Layton complimented Paul's machinery work. *Paul says "well done" to Layton from a distance. Cheerful Mystery *Paul explains to Layton why he is in the mansion. Fan Representation Laul is not very popular, especially compared to the likes of Lanshel and Descolay. Spoken Moments ''"No, Inspector, it has quite a bit to do with you." "Meaning?" "Isn't it obvious? If there is any criminal element involved in this case... then it is you, sir!" "What?! That's absurd!" "Oh, so that's the Elysian Box? Wow, very fancy. I like the cute goat design on the top!" "...Oh, my! Flora..." "Grr..." "Well that clears things up nicely. If you say you've saw a goat, that must mean you've seen the real Elysian Box before." "Why, you..." "Who are you really?" "Heh heh heh heh heh! A ha ha ha ha ha! Nyeh heh heh! Well played, Layton!" "Honestly, you two! Would you please stop bickering? You're on the same side!" "And while I'm getting things off my chest, why the heck did I have to play the decoy who gets caught?" "Come now, Paul, it wasn't that bad. Your role was certainly the more exciting one." "Who's that? Oh, it's you, Hershel! And little Luke!" "Andrew?!" Category:Original Pairings Category:Curious Village Pairings Category:Diabolical Box Pairings Category:Unwound Future Pairings Category:Eternal Diva Pairings Category:Royale Pairings Category:London Life Pairings Category:Yaoi Pairings Category:AdultXAdult Pairings Category:GoodXBad Pairings Category:CanonXCanon Pairings Category:Un-Canon Pairings Category:In-Game Pairings Category:Cheerful Mystery Pairings Category:Don Paolo Pairings Category:Layton Pairings Category:Inazuma Eleven Pairings